Kissing Urges
by sarahraichu44
Summary: Logan Reese sometimes wants to kiss his girlfriend at random moments. She could be tying a shoe, eating pie, or cheering because she'd gotten an A on our recent exam. Unfortunetly, it's a problem when your relationship is secret from everyone else. Quogan


**Kissing Urges**

**A/N: Hello Fanfiction community! This is my attempt at a Quogan fanfic. I normally write Loliver's for Hannah Montana, but have yet to post anything up. Tell me what you think! (This is in Logan's POV)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101**

_Summary: Logan Reese sometimes wants to kiss his girlfriend at random moments. She could be tying a shoe, eating pie, or cheering because she'd gotten an A on our recent exam. Unfortunately it's a problem when your relationship is secret from everyone else. Quogan oneshot._

------------------------------

I have never been so frustrated in my life.

There she was, my girlfriend Quinn, reading a magazine with her best friend Lola.

I wanted to kiss her.

Well, I would be able too, if my friends wouldn't tear the mickey out of us for it.

Honestly, what kind of a boyfriend can't kiss his own girlfriend in public? Making a, Let's not tell anyone pact was the most annoying thing I have ever done.

Of course, most guys don't get random urges like mine. What sane guy would have the urge to makeout with his girlfriend when she comes out of the bathroom.

I swear Quinn Pensky, you will be the death of me.

Quinn and Lola were giggling over some girly article in the magazine. So unlike Quinn.

Maybe Lola will be the kick in my ego. Quinn will read a magazine she wouldn't normally set her fingers on, yet she won't watch one hockey game with me?

A loud squeal broke through my reverie. Quinn and Lola were pointing to an (Apparently) hot picture of Johnny Depp.

Girls.

Blame Johnny Depp and Kissing Urges for my interesting mood right now.

Over to my right, Quinn was bending down to reach her backpack. Pensky, just wait till I can get you away from Lola for a moment.

"Logan?" I looked down. Quinn was staring up at me, questionably. "Lola and I were about to meet Zoey, Michael, and James for some drinks, you coming?"

"Uh huh." was my amazingly smooth reply. Gosh, I love her. Mark does not realize what he is missing. I never thought I would be jealous of Mark Delfiggilo, yet I envied him for the 2 years he had gotten to spend with Quinn. Go figure.

Quinn glanced at me one more time, then smiled and made to leave out the door.

-------------------------------

Low, low, low, low, low, low, low!! That was our greeting to our table. Michael was enjoying himself with his song, while James and Zoey sat off to the side. They were engaged in their own conversation, pausing to giggle at Michael periodically. Quinn, Lola, and I took a seat.

"So guys, how's life treating you?" asked Lola.

Michael continued singing loudly. Zoey replied,

"Ah, I'm fine. James and I were just nervous about our history exam coming up. Carlotti's tests are killer."

"Yeah!" James broke in. "Do you guys have any idea which amendment is about what?"

"Of course." Quinn said. Yeah, show them Quinn! "We're learning about the 15th now…."

My mind trailed off to a happy place. I was having fun just looking at her. And, for the second time that day, that powerful urge just to kiss her. Quinn continued talking, unaware of my state. Her eyes are amazing, little chocolate kisses. I fidgeted. The soft flowing hair also. I twitched. You can't the melodic tones of her voice. I could get lost forever. I finally couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up.

"Quinn, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Quinn looked at me confusedly, "Sure Logan, but what for?"

The urge grew stronger. "Just…_now_."

She frowned at the tone of my voice. "Okay."

Quinn got up and followed me. The second we were out of eyeshot from the group, I grabbed her hand and ran.

"Logan, what on earth?"

I tore through the bushes to the place we had first decided to keep seeing each other. Hmm, oddly coincidental. I sat her down, and stared into her face for a second.

"Logan?" Was the delicate question.

I leaned down and captured her lips in mine. It never changed, passionate, fiery, and beyond enjoyable. When Quinn and I broke apart, she smiled at me. "So, what was that for?"

I grinned and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to my chest. " I just couldn't resist you."

-------------------------

Seriously, out of all movies to pick, a musical?

Michael, Lola, Zoey, James, Quinn, Dustin and I were having our weekly movie night. It had been the girls turn to pick. So instead of watching an action packed movie, I was stuck here watching some unknown musical. Well, at least the girls were enjoying themselves.

"I love this part!" squealed Quinn. She ran up and started dancing along with the actors. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Quinn, clapping and cheering.

The urge came back for the third time.

It was worse than before, surprisingly. I wasn't just looking at her, but watching her actions. I don't know many girls who would dance and enjoy themselves like that, no matter who was watching. Could you really imagine Lola and Zoey to enjoy themselves like Quinn?

More than anything in the world, I wanted to kiss her. To sweep her up, spin her around, and plant one on her. Who cared about Zoey and the others. Honestly, Goshdarnit, I wanted to kiss my girlfriend!

And so, I did.

--------------------------

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
